Blinded by the Light
by EpicBoogerEatingStrippers
Summary: Bella Swan's life changed drastically when she went blind. Being run over that night wasn't the worst thing to happened to her; it was the rape that happened minutes before. When Edward Cullen apears in her life, everything seems right. But is it?


Blinded by the Light

When you only have four of your five senses, life is such a pain in the ass. People pity you, they pick on you, they talk about you like you're not even there.

Believe me. Being blind was not my choice.

But I wasn't always blind. I remember the shade of the trees outside my dad's home were when I visited him in Forks. I remember that when I lived with my mother in Arizona, the sun had this weird purply color right when it hid behind the mountains. I remember the exact color of my blood as it pooled around me right after I got run over.

Just moving to the shithole named Forks (population 3,275), was a bad idea. Worst idea of my life. Worst idea of the century! It led me to my almost death. I guess it would of been better to die that Friday night after I was drugged, dateraped and scared shitless but for some sick reason, here i am... with four out of five working senses.

_(Four years previously)_

_"Wakey wakey Bells," my dad Charlie whispered in my ear as he set a tray of food on my dresser. He had been so excited when I first told him I was moving in with him. Getting away from my mom and her new husband Phil had been on my mind ever since I found them doing very __naughty__, no scratch that, disgusting things in the kitchen. My bachelor dad was my only hope to not live a mentally scarred life._

_"I'm up... I'm up," I yawned. I looked around my room, frowning as no sun appeared from the window._

_"Do you need a ride to school?" he shuffled from one foot to the other._

_"Na, I'm good. Go to work Charlie." I shoed him._

_His mustache twitched. "Ok. call me if you need anything. Oh.. and don't call me Charlie. Respect me kiddo."_

_"Iyi iyi captain." I saluted him._

_He gave me a smile as he walked out. Ah, the perks of being the daughter of Charlie Swan is that he doesn't care if you talk back to him. Hell, I'm sure if I told him 'Eff you dad', he'd wave his hand like a pageant girl and smile. He was so laid back._

_I took a quick shower and made my way to Forks High. The place was so tiny... and ugly. Everyone was so overly friendly, weird and just plain creepy. Mike Newton fit the creepy crowd. The boy had 'Stalker' written all over his face as he came up to me._

_"Hi. I'm Newton. Mike Newton." He wiggled his eye brows at me._

_"Hi. I'm... Interested, Not interested.." I dissed him and moved my way around him._

_Many people 'oohed' and laughed as Mike burst into tears._

_This girl named Jessica Stanley, instantly came up to me and talked to me like I'd known her for years. She introduced me to Angela Webber (a nice quiet girl who i instantly liked), Lauren Mallory (she fit the SLUT category) and Victoria Nomad (one look at her and you will want to shit your pants. She was that scary.)_

_Señorita SlutFace and the Nomad talked of God knows what as Jessica rambled on about this guy she met online. I felt the urge to roll my eyes at her when Nomads voice called her. "Yo. Freshman."_

_"Jessica." Jess reminded her._

_"Like i care." She smiled. "My step brother James is throwing a party Friday. You and your little friends are all invited."_

_"Awesome!" she squealed._

_"Oh and newbie," she turned to me. "You're going to be our special guest."_

_"Yay." I said sarcastically._

_The day went on slowly, boring the heck out of me. I slept through some of classes, not really caring for what the teachers taught._

_Jessica somehow got my number, and I have no idea how since I didn't give it to her. The needy girl bugged the heck out of me, but she was my only friend._

_"So, are you going to to the party this Friday?" she asked me over the phone._

_"I guess. I have nothing better to do."_

_"Great. I could give you a ride if you'd like."_

_"Sure. Thanks." and with that i hung up_

_

* * *

_

_Today is Friday. Yippee._

_The whole week felt like a schedule - wake up, go to school, eat, go to bed- etcetera etcetera. I feel like tearing my hair out. This place was so dull._

_Jess came over to pick me up at seven, telling me how the party James and Victoria were having was going to be the party of the century since only a few Freshman,Sophomore and Juniors where invited to the Senior bash. Charlie had no objection with me going to the party; he just told me told me to be back by one. _

_As we walked to Jessica's car, I rolled my eyes as her mini dress rode up every step she took. God, what's wrong with girls these days? Do they not belive in comfort anymore? I'm much more comfortable in skinny jeans and band T's with some Chucks or Vans to go with the outfit. Tight dresses and high heals are just a hassle to me._

_We arrived at the Nomad house, and I almost gagged as I saw Victoria hanging all over her brother James. "Eww. That's gross."_

_"They're not really related... but I hear they do sleep together. Vic says he's fun."Jess gossiped to me._

_"Do they have a common brother or sister?"_

_"Yeah. A brother. Why do you ask?"_

_"It'd be funny if they ask him what kind of family he has and the kid says 'My brother and sister sleep together for fun,'" i grined._

_She gave me a look. "You know you're weird, right?"_

_"Never said I wasn't." I laughed as I roamed the house._

_I wasn't planning on drinking alcohol at all so i grabbed the jug of tap water that was in the fridge. I've never been one to snoop around someone's home, but i was practically dehydrating in the kitchen. There was bags of chips and pastry everywhere. I drank my water quietly as the house boomed with the bass of some rap song._

_I started feeling light headed about fifteen minutes after I finished my water. I grabbed another glass of water wishing to get rid of the lightheadedness, but it only got worse._

_ was calling to me, and that's when I knew I had to go home. I wanted to hide under my covers and take a nice ten hour siesta. I swayed as I got of the kitchen counter, pushing my way threw couples who were making out, dancing idiots and just plain passed out fools on the floor._

_I blacked out for a few seconds when a voice brought me back to consciousness. "Wake up, sleeping beauty."_

_"Mmm,"I groaned fluttering my eyes open. I looked around trying to figure out were i was but everything was so dark; frightening. "Where am I?"_

_"You're with me baby cakes." a menacing voice whispered. His nose skimmed up my jaw, breathing me in._

_"Get off me." I cringed back._

_"Shh. We don't want someone to find us."_

_"To late James. Get the fuck away from her." A silhouette appeared from the door._

_The light from the hallway illuminated a body, making it almost look like an angel, but my vision was too blurred to catch the persons face._

_"You always have to ruin my fun.." James glanced at the angel and then kissed my cheek "Don't tell anyone what i did."_

_I grimaced and pushed him with what little strength I had._

_He got off me and walked toward the angel, "You didn't see anything."_

_The angel closed the door and staggered toward me. "You ok?"_

_"I'm fine. I'm just lightheaded."_

_"Me too."_

_I tried sitting up but I felt his strong hands push me down. _

_"What-"_

_"You're beautiful. I saw you on monday.. and I couldn't take my eyes off you." he shifted over me._

_"Who-who are you?" i cringed._

_His soft hand cupped my cheek. If this is Mike Newton, I swear I'm going to cut your balls off._

_"Please get off." I twisted under him. _

_"Shh. Don't worry. I'm not Mike Newton." he laughed as his chuckles tickled my neck._

_Oh shit. I said that out loud."Then who are you?"_

_He kissed my cheek. His hands twisted in my hair, making me face him."I'm just a guy."_

_He kissed me, his breath smelling of liquor. I pushed his chest away with my hands but I was losing consciousness._

_"Please let go... please." I whimpered as his hands roamed my body. The angel I thought he was, was now turning into a nightmare._

_I didn't want this. I wanted my first time to be with someone I cared about; someone I loved._

_He kissed my tears away, whispering sweet nothings into my ear. I bit his lower lip, hoping to get him mad, but I guess he took that as a passionate reaction. I shook with fear as he undressed himself._

_My arms felt like Jello, my brain felt like mush. I couldn't think clearly._

_He didn't treat me like a fuckbuddy, he didn't hit me like I expected most rapists would... but no matter what he did to treat me right, he still raped me._

_Not muttering a word after he got tired, he lay beside me on the bed. I cried silently hoping that once he fell asleep, i could sneak out and get help._

_Once his breath steadied, I quickly grabbed my clothes feeling sickened by his sleeping form._

_The house was silent. Nothing stirred in the darkness. It was as if no one had been here at the party; and that scared me. Was i hallucinating?_

_I stumbled as I ran out of the house and into the streets, crying for help. No one seemed to be awake at that hour._

_"Help please... I need help" I looked around dizzily._

_My head pounded as I glanced down the street. A car was speeding toward me. I wanted to move but my legs refused. The car collided with me, screeching as it tried to stop. But it was too late. My head collided with the cement fifteen feet from where I once stood._

_The pain was excruciating. I could feel so many parts of me broken. Not only were my bones broken, but so was my willingness to live. _

_A street lamp shined over me as I screamed in pain. I was losing my vision again but i did see one last thing before I blacked out; the deep red oozing out of my body was making a nice pool on the street.

* * *

_

**Hello everyone. I'm one half of EpicBoogerEatingStrippers. I just want you all to know that my friend and I thought this story had a great potential into being a story so we put it up her on FF. We hope you enjoy this story as much as we do.**

**Reviews are welcome.**

**-Karla AKA (BiteMeRoflXD)**


End file.
